Un Accent d'Amour
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: L'accent de Naruko ne passait pas inaperçu, il avait sû en faire une marque de fabrique. Mais pour Imaizumi, ça allait un peu plus loin que ça... OS court (comme le résumé TwT)


Eh oui c'est encore moi ! Cette fois sur le thème _Origine_...J'ai tourné autour on va dire, donc pour moi il y est. Et surtout cette fois j'ai prix un couple que je trouve tout bonnement a-do-rable owo.

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent à Wataru Watanabe-sensei, et tant mieux pour eux._

* * *

 _Un Accent d'Amour_

* * *

« Bonjour, Onoda-kun ! Frimeur ! » Salua bruyamment Naruko en rentrant dans le petit local. Il reçut un grand sourire et un salut du plus petit et un simple regard de l'all-rounder en réponse. Comme toujours ses lèvres étaient étendues, montrant fièrement ses dents blanches et le croc qui appuyait son côté animal indomptable. Et comme toujours, sa voix nasillarde était accentuée par ce fort accent du Kansai.

Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, Imaizumi tendait l'oreille à chaque fois que le rouquin parlait, déjà parce qu'il parlait fort, mais aussi parce que cet accent, marquant ses origines du Sud, le démarquait clairement des autres. C'était en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique.

Et sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, Imaizumi avait fini par aimer cet accent.

Chaleureux, franc, parfois même drôle (même s'il ne se permettrait jamais de rire ouvertement à une des blagues du sprinter, ça serait avouer sa défaite), authentique et…

 _Flashy._

Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont ces terminaisons en _–ya_ et ces pronoms étranges l'avaient interloqués la première fois que le plus petit était venu lui parler… Pardon, _provoquer_. Toute leur relation semblait batie sur ça, la _rivalité_. D'où venait-elle, déjà ? Ils étaient même de spécialisations différentes, et ils étaient loin d'avoir le même gabari. Ou alors, c'était peut-être justement pour ça ?

Parfois il lui prenait au ventre un sentiment étrange. Il aurait voulu d'une autre relation avec le roux, autre chose qu'une simple _dualité,_ même s'il savait que malgré toutes les saletés qu'ils pouvaient se dire, ils étaient… _Amis_.

Mais c'était comme… Insuffisant.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, peut-être même trop, pour se rendre compte de ce que cette boule au ventre cachait vraiment. Quand la boule explosait pour lâcher une nuée de papillons dès que le petit sprinter passait près de lui, il avait bien compris que quelque chose se passait, remuait en lui.

Pourtant il se contentait encore et toujours d'écouter cette voix, cet accent, de loin. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller lui parler, de _déballer son sac_ , si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Il voulait plus qu'une rivalité amicale, mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre cette dernière, s'il s'avérait que le rouquin ne lui renvoyait pas ses sentiments.

Il en arrivait à envier Onoda, de pouvoir parler aussi librement, aussi aisément au _Haricot Rouge_ (il remerciait Tadokoro-san pour ce surnom…des plus appropriés), de recevoir ses sourires les plus sincères, d'avoir son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules…

Le brun eut envie de se frapper la tête contre son casier, il divaguait là…

Le numéro 174 s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver près de lui, ouvrant son casier pour en sortir ses affaires et se changer. Autre source de tentation, lorsque le roux dévoilait sa peau de pêche, son torse plat, ses bras musclés mais fins, son doux parfum épicé venant taquiner ses narines... Il devait à chaque fois se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ce que son corps voulait faire -qu'importe ce que ça pouvait être, il savait que ce serait crétin-. Il entendait ses camarades mâles discuter de "filles", ventant leur physique, leurs hanches rebondies, leurs poitrines proéminentes, c'était normal d'être attiré par cela après tout, à leur âge. Pourtant le brun se sentait tout chose devant ces fines hanches, ces jambes musclées et cette planche à pain...

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête à la fin ?!

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'un regard rouge plongea dans le sien, interrogateur. Le plus petit devait avoir remarqué comment il le fixait ! Il se détourna aussi vite qu'il pût, faisant fi de s'être fait prendre à reluquer le mec pour qui il craquait. Et aussi il se donna une gifle mentale pour stopper son fil de pensées qui devenait de moins en moins décent et supportable.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Sukashi ? »

La voix nasillarde raisonna, avec toujours ce même accent qui manqua de faire frissonner l'All-Rounder.

« Je me demandais simplement comment un petit haricot rouge comme toi pouvait réellement espérer me battre aujourd'hui. »

Évidemment, l'autre avait réagi au quart de tour, il se mit à s'égosiller, tantôt se plaignant, tantôt lui lançant des piques auxquelles il réagissait mécaniquement.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, il oserait lui dire à quel point il aimait cet accent d'Osaka...

* * *

*Sukashi : frimeur.

Fin ! C'est toujours aussi court hélas, mais c'est mignon quand même, non ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si vous en avez envie, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
